


Gemini

by childofhades



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, hbd charm, idk to smut, recycled fic LMAO, shower room sexy time, soft porn without plot, there's no sex but they kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/childofhades
Summary: Seongwu gets a little more than a refreshing shower.





	Gemini

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sengen35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/gifts).



> this is a recycled fic so please don't kill me
> 
> anyway, happy birthday charm / @sengen35 !!!!! thank u for ur amaaaaaaaaaazing fics and being a good friend uwu love and miss u! <3
> 
> title is from gemini - spongecola aka my favorite ongniel song atm (:

Seongwu is exhausted after all the drill and exercise that their instructors made them do. He is pretty sure he doesn't look 'human' at this point with all the dirt and mud all over his body. Every part of him is aching and sore from crawling in the dirt, climbing trees and running for god knows how many kilometers. 

He knows that this is what he signed up for when he applied to the police academy but still, he can't help but complained about the harshness of the training.

In addition to the hellish training, the facilities of the camp are old. Their beds are only made of a thin mattress which made his back hurt every morning. The food tastes like shit too, it is barely edible. 

One of the few things that made their campsite a little less miserable is that it had good water pressure and temperature in the showers, but the only problem was that it ran out quickly. Because of that, it was arranged for everyone to shower at the same time.

Seongwu doesn't like bathing with other people, he doesn't even bathe with his close friends or cousins, how would he bathe with people he's not even close with? It's only been two weeks since training has started and he barely made friends. There are some few nice people he could be friends with but Seongwu is a little too /picky/ when it comes to making friends. Seongwu hates showing skin, he's kinda insecure of his own body.

About thirty of them are standing in line as their instructor counts them off to go into the showers. Seongwu is second to the last in line after making everyone cut in front of. (he is lowkey hoping he would shower alone if he'd go last). The last in line is Daniel; Seongwu asked him to go first, but Daniel declined and just smiled at him.

 

Kang Daniel.

 

He's that dumb kid who laughs at almost everything. Seongwu wants to know his secret, how could he laugh after running for almost 3 hours straight without any break? Seongwu hasn't talked to him that much but he secretly admires the boy's smile. It's like the fucking sun. 

Apart from his sunshine personality, Daniel also has a very nice body. Long legs, strong and thick thighs---God, his broad shoulders. Seongwu likes to imagine getting enveloped by big body of his.

Or better, getting choked by his thick and well-formed thighs.

 

He has that body which Seongwu wants-----to touch.

 

 

"Seongwu." Their instructor looks around and notices all the showers are already full. "Crap, all the showers are occupied. You can't wait for them to finish; the hot water will run out." He stops talking for a while and thinks. “There's a handicap shower outside, just around the corner. you and Daniel can just share."

Seongwu feels his eyes widen in shock. There’s no way he wants to bathe with someone, more importantly, with someone he’s fantasizing. “Wait. you want us to shower together?”

Their instructor looks at the shower stalls again, then at the two boys. "Yes, you're both guys anyway. Who cares? But be quick, the water shuts down by 8:30."

Daniel laughs, clearly amused with how embarrassed and shy Seongwu is. “Hyung, it’s okay. let's just go and get this over with.”

Seongwu sighs and grabs bags of shampoo and soap before making his way out of the shower room and next door into the handicap shower while Daniel quietly follows behind.

 

 

To Seongwu's surprise, the shower is really small. There's a sitting area on the left side which made the shower even smaller. Seongwu feels his cheeks turn red. It was surely built for just one person.

Daniel puts their bags on the sitting area and starts to undress, starting from his dirty shirt (which is full of mud and dirt from the training). Seongwu doesn't want to be called a pervert, but he can't help but gulp at the sight of Daniel's ridiculously good body.

Wow. 

Daniel catches Seongwu staring and smiles. "Aren't you going to undress, hyung?"

 

Seongwu’s just standing there, he feels so insecure of his body compared to Daniel. He starts taking off his shirt while still looking at the ground but stops when he reaches for his pants when he suddenly remembers something.

"I... ugh, I ran out of underwear this morning and I forgot to do the laundry so I... I didn't really know I was going to shower with someone else today."

"So you have no underwear on?" Daniel laughs again. "Its okay, we can just be both nude if that makes you more comfortable."

Seongwu should be thankful that Daniel is a considerate guy. Still, he can't help but be embarrassed. Seongwu tries to look everywhere except at Daniel; he can feel the other man staring at him while he pulls off his pants.

When Seongwu lifts his head up, he can't help but sneak a peek at Daniel's dick. Wow, the rumor is true. Daniel is really perfect; even his length is perfect. Seongwu unconsciously feels insecure about his. he might not be as big as Daniel, but his is decent enough, probably.

They both step into the hot water, feeling refreshed after a long day of training. Seongwu then faces the opposite wall, trying his best to keep his distance from Daniel, but it was impossible for them not to touch each other's body. whenever he tries to grab his bag, he would touch Daniel's back and vice versa. they stand under the hot water, laughing at the awkwardness of their situation.

"Should we just take turns?" Seongwu tries to suggest.

"But it's almost time. one of us wouldn't be able to finish by then. I don't want to sound creepy, but you can try to lean on me, and then I’ll quickly wash you. We can switch places and you can do the same to me," Daniel says, saying this while looking at Seongwu's eyes. poor Seongwu doesn't know what to do; just looking at Daniel makes him hard.

Seongwu nervously laughs; he sounds fine from the outside, but deep inside, he's screaming at himself for getting into this situation. "You're right, this is weird but it's way faster. how should we do it…?"

Seongwu faces the shower instead of facing Daniel. Daniel grabs his shoulders and tells him to step back so he could reach around him.

Seongwu feels himself gasp when Daniel pushes his body against his. he can feel Daniel's dick against his ass. he can feel Daniel breathing just an inch away from his neck, and just imagining how they must look like is enough for Seongwu to get hard.

"We should start with shampoo," Daniel says while reaching for his bag. He puts some in his hands and scrubs it into Seongwu's scalp. Seongwu is desperately trying himself to hold himself back from moaning. He closes his eyes, trying to distract himself from the way Daniel gently touches his scalp. Daniel really knows how to work with his hands.

After washing his hair, Daniel pours some body wash on his palms and starts rubbing Seongwu's chest. His breathing starts to get faster. At this point, not only Seongwu is excited. He can feel Daniel's length becoming harder, pressed against his sensitive ass.

"Sorry," Daniel mumbles, embarrassed. How cute. Seongwu tries to step forward so they can have just a little space but Daniel stops him in his tracks.

His hands are now closer to Seongwu's pelvic area. He had cleaned every part of Seongwu's, except for his stone-hard dick. The mere thought of that makes Seongwu even harder.

"Do you want to switch places now?" Seongwu asks.

"No, wait. I'm still not done. Can you try to bend forward?" Seongwu is highly sensitive now. He can feel Daniel's breath against his skin, and it's making him even hornier. Now that he's bent forward, his ass is directly in front of Daniel's hard member.

Daniel starts slowly washing Seongwu's shoulders down to his spine. Seongwu closes his eyes, trying not to moan by the way Daniel was massaging his tense shoulders. "You should not try to pressure yourself so much, Seongwu," Daniel breathes into Seongwu's ear.

"I— I… okay" He doesn't even have the strength to argue. All Seongwu knows now is Daniel is goddamn perfect. From his body to his bright personality to his deep and low voice to his damn skilled hands.

"Face me, Seongwu." Seongwu follows Daniel as if he's under a spell. Now that they're standing in front of each other, Seongwu finally notices the intense look in Daniel's eyes. They stand in silence as their eyes are locked with each other.

Feeling the moment, Seongwu’s hands moved on his own and places themselves on top of the younger’s sturdy chest. The other pulls him closer, pressing their dicks together while he rests his hands on Seongwu’s ass. 

“Is this okay, hyung?”

Noticing Daniel’s hesitation, Seongwu acts a little bolder by pressing his lips onto him. Daniel is stunned but immediately returned back the kiss with much eagerness and passion. He opens his mouth to welcome Seongwu’s curious tongue. 

For a moment, the two focuses on fighting for dominance as their tongues dance with each other. 

Feeling his knees weakened by too much stimulation, Seongwu wraps his arms around Daniel’s neck. Holding for his dear life as his kisses go lower to the younger’s neck to his collarbones. 

While Daniel plays with his entrance, his curious middle finger runs over older’s rim earning a gasp from Seongwu. This sudden boldness makes Seongwu closes his eyes.

They stay like that for a while. Daniel slowly humps his body, their dicks touching and dripping in precum. Seongwu softly moans into Daniel's mouth. "Daniel-ah, i'm— gonna…"

With one final push, Seongwu falls back in ecstasy. Daniel keeps rutting against him until he comes over Seongwu's stomach, the feeling of the warm water from their shower and their warm liquids mixing together.

Silence remains except for their heavy breathing.

"Wow, that was… nice?" Daniel laughs, eye crinkling, a soft smile on his lips.

Seongwu smiles back. "That was beyond nice," he answers, thankful that the shower room was dark enough to hide his bright blush.

**Author's Note:**

> WELP THIS IS ORIGINALLY FROM MY OTHER OTP AND I WANTED TO POST AN ONGNIEL VERSION CUZ WHY NOT DJJSJJS 
> 
> pls yell at me at my twt [ ongnielunit](https://twitter.com/ongnielunit) or cc [ongissacat](https://curiouscat.me/ongissacat)


End file.
